


Cryoscopy of the Sun

by Mrs_Danvers



Series: The Building Of The Hive- A Bumbleby!Marriage Collection [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Danvers/pseuds/Mrs_Danvers
Summary: "Just... what are we doing?""I don't know." He whispered back, looking at her. "What do you think?""I think we're not kids anymore, Sun." She turned to look into his eyes, blue meeting blue. Ice meeting the spring sky. Their faces were incredibly close, and they could feel the tension rise. They were reaching the peak, the point of qno return. "We're one foot away from crossing the line.""Is that a bad thing?"Weiss shrugged. "I don't think so.""Do you want it?""I don't know..." came the answer. "Do you?""Yes." It came as an exhale. A breath he needed to release. A moment of calm before the storm.-+-A Sunflakes thingy that was supposed to be just a crack fic but ended up being a very serious one shot about people who were never that close becoming friends, and then lovers. While planning their friends' wedding.Rosegarden and Noah's Arc are basically just mentioned. Bumbleby is an important side pairing.(Yeah it's a BB marriage fanfic with bees as side characters. But y'all gotta bee patient ;3)





	Cryoscopy of the Sun

Sun Wukong absolutely loved Menagerie. The food, the beaches, the people... Blake could say all she wanted- and he agreed that it was an evidence of the segregation-, but nobody would ever be able to make him hate the place. Sun was a generally a cheerful guy, but there were many places he hated: Atlas, Beacon and Vale after the Fall, Salem's hideout, Haven Academy's crowded cafeteria in Monday mornings when all he wanted was to get food into his system when he was a student...

 

But no, he would never be able to hate Menagerie. He and Blake grew closer there, their bond strengthened, even though it was a hard start. Kuo Kuana was the place in which he saw it in her, saw it Blake that she needed a friend. A brother. He was never one to put his own feelings before others, but he realized he read Blake wrong. Time and time again, he read her wrong. And... then he became what she needed. A friend, not a lover.

 

That's why, when he received the invitation to hers and Yang's marriage, that would be held in the same island where he grew so much as a person, he jumped out of joy. And even better: he was Blake's best man! Him! Not that he thought that he wasn't suitable- like, come on, he is Sun freaking Wukong-, but it was still something that warmed his heart. He meant as much to Blake as she meant to him.

 

He traveled from Haven, leaving the responsibility over the classes he ministered in the Academy to Sage for some days, to go and visit his friends. He wanted to personally congratulate them, and what better way to do so than going over to their home in the rebuilt city? 

 

When he got there, he was surprised to see someone he hadn't seen in a while. Weiss Schnee, CEO of the Schnee Dust Company and active sponsor and friend of the New White Fang. Apparently, she had the same idea as him, leaving the Company in Ilia's watchful hands while she was gone. 

 

Ilia and Weiss had an... interesting partnership, to say the least. 

 

After learning about the chameleon faunus' past with the SDC, and struggling to get her trust, Weiss made the bold decision to name her the general director of the mining company. She gave Ilia autonomy to punish severely any employee with discriminatory behavior. And that sent a clear message to the world: a new era had begun. Some years ruling the most powerful company in Remnant, and Weiss Schnee was already deep into undoing all the wrongs of her father. And associating that to measures that increased the SDC's profit.

 

So it was no surprise at all that, of all people, the black and yellow duo had chosen Weiss to make the preparations of their party. Weiss was good at administering stuff, be it a billionaire company, be it a marriage party.

 

"Of course it won't be as much of a bop as the Beacon ball," Yang commented playfully at the table, while the four friends drank some wine. Ruby wasn't there, unfortunately. He missed her, since she had a hectic routine with all her missions. But he supposed he could expect no less. She was Ruby Rose, after all. The best huntress of their generation. "I mean, who'll guarantee the fog machines?!" Blake chuckled at her fianceé

 

"I don't know if fog machines are appropriate for wedding parties, Yang." Blake stated, smiling softly. 

 

"Finally! Someone with a sense of sophistication." Weiss said, huffing. "Blake, tell me again how you fell for Yang." That erupted laughter from all of them.

 

"I mean... her arm does have a vibration function." Blake smirked. "Most people can't relate."

 

"With me only for my extra gadgets..." Yang feigned hurt, putting her right hang over her chest. "I am wounded."

 

Weiss rolled her eyes. "You and all these details. Honestly, keep your sex life to yourselves. Most of us are not interested."

 

"Not like they care about that." Sun said, sipping his wine. "Try being on a diplomatic mission with Blake for two weeks. Just try."

 

"You say that now. I remember quite well how you were laughing at my frustration. 'Hahahaha, Blake, I swear this is the funniest shit I ever heard you say, hahahahaha.'" The cat faunus made a very bad impersonation of his voice, looking at him triumphantly. "I seriously thought you'd pass out from laughter."

 

Sun tried making a comeback to that, but Blake had won. He backed down, and his friends laughed as he opened his mouth, finger raised, only to close it and down his hand. "Well," the monkey faunus started, trying to direct the conversation another way. "Back to the fog machines. I can guarantee that."

 

"Gods, no!" Weiss exclaimed.

 

"Oh?" Yang and Blake said in unison, with clear interest in their voices, and Sun could swear they were soulmates. Weiss just pinched the bridge of her nose.

 

"Well, yeah! I'm Blake's best man, after all! I can help with the preparations." He smiled. "I mean, Weiss has a company to run. All I do is teach some kids to fight." He kept going. "What I mean is, I have a lot of free time. I can get in touch with Weiss, and get things prepared!"

 

The partners looked at each other, a silent conversation taking place between them. He could feel Weiss' eyes on him as he looked at the women expectantly. He didn't know what exactly was going through the CEO's mind. Sun and Weiss weren't that close, but they chatted some times. Back when it started, things were rocky between them. Weiss was still breaking free from her father's spell; Sun didn't know much about boundaries and privacy. They had had their fair share of harsh words. But now... well, they found themselves in a comfortable situation, and could read each other quite well for two people who barely talked.

 

"I guess this can work." Yang said, and Blake nodded.

 

"Just don't kill each other, please." The black haired woman teased. Weiss rolled her eyes.

 

"I'll try." The woman in white responded, a smirk playing in her lips as she stared into Sun's eyes. He didn't know where it came from, but just than there was something about the white blouse Weiss wore over her tight jeans, and her equally white high heels that made her look... striking. Her facial features seemed even more evident, and the icy blue eyes didn't seem so cold. And the scar over her left eye seemed to only make her look even more beautiful.

 

'Oh, boy," Sun thought, smiling nervously back at her. 'This is gonna be a long journey.'

 

And that's how it started. For the following six months, Sun and Weiss were even more in touch. Constant phone calls, video calls, some times he would visit her- though Atlas was still cold and full of bigots of the worst kind-, and at others she was the one to go to him. They would argue over some points, agree on others, and would always send what they had in mind to Yang and Blake. It was generally approved, except for that one time Sun and Weiss drank too much when he visited Atlas, and they suggested to have some strippers. 

 

They thought it was a good idea at the time. But, well, everything seems to be a good idea when you're drunk.

 

As the months went on, the two discovered even more about each other. Sun would have Weiss' coffee prepared- dark, with two cubes of sugar- when she arrived, as she always liked to get there in the morning. Weiss would drive Sun to the manor, because he felt weird having another person listen to their banter. They always picked each other up at the respective airports. Neither enjoyed phone calls, they thought it was too... impersonal.

 

And the list of similarities went on, but they also bonded through their differences. It made a very diverse playlist for the party, as they had very different styles. Sun was into boy groups and pop rock. Weiss was into classic rock, classic music, and some of Yang's style rubbed in her, as she liked one single band that wasn't all classic: Birds&theBees. They were internationally known, and played songs such as Nevermore and Bmblb, which spoke to both Yang and Blake in a personal level.

 

As much as Sun was enjoying himself through the months spent with Weiss, something bothered him. He was becoming each day more observant of her. The way she speaks, the way her eyebrows furrow when she's very focused, the way she smiles when she gets something done, the way she is caring in her own small and subtle gestures, the way she's passionate about her company... this was Weiss Schnee. The more he got to know her, the more he knew that he had never known her at all. Weiss was more than her name. Much more than the company behind her. 

 

Sun then realized that this was what it felt like. Falling for someone for who they are before even thinking about what they are. He approached Neptune and became his friend because he looked cool and confident, just later on discovering that he was just a kind hearted, and very insecure guy. He approached Blake because she was a faunus. A very cool, good at fighting, pretty faunus. Just later on, while already crushing on her, did found out about her passions, fears, and all the complex web that she was. And he only discovered that what she needed of him was a friend when he was too deep in love. And he pushed himself aside.

 

With Weiss, though, there was a sense of liberty in knowing _her_ , in getting close to _her_ , and not to her appearances, that made Sun's chest explode. He thought he was way too old for crushes already, but... no. This wasn't a crush. He wouldn't do finger guns at Weiss to try to get her attention. He wouldn't wink at her, he wouldn't flirt mindlessly. No, every step was very well calculated. This game was more than playful; it was tense. And she was playing back. She never let him take the lead for too long, tongue always sharp.

 

"Just... what are we doing?" She had asked one night, after they sent some cake designs to Blake. Weiss was in Sun's apartment for the weekend, and they were watching a movie. The blond's arm was over Weiss' shoulders, and her head was laid on his left shoulder.

 

"I don't know." He whispered back, looking at her. "What do you think?"

 

"I think we're not kids anymore, Sun." She turned to look into his eyes, blue meeting blue. Ice meeting the spring sky. Their faces were incredibly close, and they could feel the tension rise. They were reaching the peak, the point of qno return. "We're one foot away from crossing the line."

 

"Is that a bad thing?"

 

Weiss shrugged. "I don't think so."

 

"Do you want it?"

 

"I don't know..." came the answer. "Do you?"

 

Sun kept staring at those pools, reading her. He already knew the woman well enough to know that she meant that, yes, she wanted to cross that line. That she was throwing it back at him to test the waters, to see if it was safe. And who was Sun to deny Weiss Schnee what she wanted, if what he wanted was the same as her?

 

"Yes." It came as an exhale. A breath he needed to release. A moment of calm before the storm.

 

And the storm came, in the form of lips crashing against his own. He turned to be face to face with her, getting into a more comfortable position, and kept his arm over her shoulders. His right hand cupped her cheek, thumb caressing her scar. Weiss' hands were on his sides, rubbing the exposed skin- he never wore a shirt in his home, the woman grew used to it. When their tongues started exploring each other's mouths, it was a battle. Could the cold win over the solar explosions? Or would the sun melt the ice?

 

They kept going, and going, and going. Until Sun was over Weiss, supporting himself on his left forearm as his other hand gripped her hip, and his tail wrapped around her lean form. His mouth made paintings on her pale neck, making her sigh and groan and moan, and she drew new lines in the sculpture that was his muscular, tanned back. 

 

He sucked her pulse point, and her slightly trimmed nails- not too long, not too short- dragged along the length of his spine, and she exposed even more of her neck for him. As he licked the column, her hands made their way to his front, and she caressed his chest, and his abs, and felt every bit of muscle there was to feel there.

 

In the end, they ended up not doing much more than that. They were too tired for anything else, and it felt far too recent for them to try risking it all. They knew they weren't a one night stand. They were more than that, and it was crystal clear to Weiss. She, too, had been noticing Sun in a new light. 

 

He was very considerate of others' feelings, putting his friends before himself. He put even his students' needs before himself. How many times had Weiss woken up, getting ou of the guest room, to see an apologetic smile on Sun's face, as he helped a young huntsman or huntress in training understand the Second Great War? Many, was the answer. And it didn't stop there. Sun had such a passion for helping people, always cheerfully saying he went where he was needed. 

 

And, come on, he was handsome. Very handsome. His eyes, very shiny and full of life. Even when he was sad, his eyes shone with the light of a thousand suns. (No pun intended, because she's Weiss, and since Beacon, she doesn't make puns. Yang shot her down.) 

 

Sun also had a beautiful smile. A beautiful smirk too. Even a beautiful frown. And... his muscles. Every muscle in his body was striking, but even as she memorized every bit of his six pack, no muscle beat his heart. His heart was still, for her, his strongest, and most beautiful muscle.

 

(His tongue was great too, but that was something else.)

 

The two were in love. Hopelessly in love. Mindlessly in love. And very noticeably in love.

 

"So, you and Sun...?" Blake once asked, over a video call.

 

"What about us?"

 

"I'm not stupid, Weiss. You two talk more about each other than about the wedding plans. And, believe me, that's hard to achieve."

 

"They're fucking!" Yang shouted from the kitchen. "It's obvious."

 

"Yang!" Weiss and Blake scolded.

 

"Geez, they did hate the dragon because it spoke the truth." Yang's mouth shut after that last comment, and Blake sighed. She then looked at Weiss, smiling sympathetically.

 

"Whatever is going on between you two, I support it. You are good for each other."

 

Weiss tried to protest, but failed. "Thank you," she gave in. Then, she noticed a glint of sadness in her friend's eyes. "What is it?"

 

"Huh?" Blake was startled, and her body tensed up. She was going on defensive mode. 'Something's wrong,' Weiss thought, as it was rare for the faunus to fall back into that almost long forgotten habit.

 

"You're sad. What's wrong?"

 

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

 

"Blake Belladonna..." Weiss started.

 

"Tell her already, Blake." Yang's voice was serious this time. "It's not like we can keep anything from her, anyway. She'll call Ruby, and you'll never hear the end of it."

 

That made Blake frown and sigh, looking down. "It's Tai. He... uh..." Blake looked up at the screen, and as the ravenette's teary eyes met hers, Weiss regretted ever asking. "He thinks I'll leave her. I-I won't, Weiss. I promised, I won't break my promise, I-I..."

 

Weiss was about to say something when Yang appeared, hair in a ponytail. Lilac eyes were, even through the screen, clearly full of concern. She hugged Blake, one arm wrapping around her shoulders, while her other hand went to the back of her fianceé's head. Blake gripped her apron, crying, and Yang planted a kiss on top of the faunus' head.

 

"Sorry, Weiss. We'll... uh... we'll call you later." Yang said, and Weiss nodded. Then, the call was over.

 

Turns out Sun knew of this. Of course he knew, he was Blake's best friend, after all. When Weiss mentioned it, she saw as his jaw clenched and he looked down at his hands, which were clpsed in tight fists. They were having dinner at one of Weiss' favorite diners in Atlas, one month after the call in which Blake opened her heart raw to Weiss.

 

"I don't get why something always comes up between them. I mean, look at everything Blake and Yang went through to be where they are!" The faunus' eyebrows furrowed, and his tail wiggled in distress. "Why things with them are this... angst-y?"

 

"Yeah, right...?" Weiss sighed, taking a sip of her wine- there was always wine. "I know in the end things will be alright, because they always manage to get through the things life puts in their way, but... this is the most important moment of their relationship! They already earned it."

 

"Exactly! I guess the only ones who beat them at the 'went through a lot to get together' are maybe Ren and Nora. I mean, their village was destroyed and stuff. They lost a lot, but so did our girls." Sun and Weiss always talked of Yang and Blake as their girls. At some point as their official wingman and wingwoman, they felt like they had adopted both. "Oscar and Ruby? All there was to be done was some sort of... I don't know? I still don't get it. Did they exorcise Ozpin? Ozma?"

 

Weiss chuckled at him. "No, you dunce. They freed his spirit after his mission was finally accomplished."

 

"Well, yeah, that. There's Ilia with that bunny faunus girl, and they are the cutest! And well... Jaune and Neptune. Jaune and Nep..." he blinked some times, confused. "I honestly have no idea how they happened. But well, it was smooth. It was kinda like... uh... like..."

 

"You and me?"

 

"Yeah! I mean, no? I mean, I guess so? We... I don't even know what we are, so... yeah." Sun scratched the back of his neck, confusion still taking his features. His eyes focused on Weiss, the warm blue questioning, expecting. She thought it was pretty cute, how he got flustered some times. How he trusted her to take control when it came to this... whatever it was they were having.

 

"What we are..." the CEO was thoughtful for some seconds. "Do you want us to be something?"

 

"I..." his words caught in his throat. His eyes were everywhere, trying to avoid her fierce one. He did. Gods know how much he did want them to be something, but they, cruel as ever, didn't give him a way to say it. Good thing they left Remnant alone- this time without destructions, because Sun would give them a piece of his mind. How dare them not let him just tell this amazing woman his feelings?

 

(He had to blame someone, right? The lump in his throat could only be a hand, choking him, right?)

 

"Because I do." Weiss' voice was small, gentle, and lacked the confidence she proudly wore everywhere she went. The faunus, for a moment, was thrown back to Beacon, when Neptune rejected her. He had noticed her that night, when his friend hurt the girl because he didn't know how to dance. Sun understood his reasons, but now, seeing Weiss Schnee with her head low, eyes hesitant, he didn't know how Neptune didn't die on spot when he was the cause of Weiss' distress back then.

 

Sun knew he was dying inside at that moment, and he had to fix it. He reached for her hand, smiling softly at the white haired woman.

 

"I do, too. It's just... I was, y'know, out of words. I... um, I never. You know, not like this. The last person I had all these feelings for was Blake." He squeezed Weiss' hand, and she squeezed back. She stared at him, eyes shining with regained confidence, prompting him to talk. It was so rare for the man to talk about his own feelings that, when he did, everything seemed to stop to watch. It was only fair. "I'm glad it's you. I'm glad I have these feelings for you. I think- no, I'm know. I know I am in love with you."

 

Weiss' mouth fell, comically. He would have laughed, would have cracked a joke. The whole situation was hilarious, he never imagined himself opening up in a diner, while drinking wine with the woman he loved, and that it would be brought up while he was talking about his best friend. It all seemed too much out of a comedic romance movie. Too normal, yet too cheesy. Their lives weren't normal, they were the heroes of the world, they were a huntsman and a huntress. They killed Grimm.

 

But still... it was better than him proposing in the battlefield. Right?

 

(He remembered how Blake proposed to Yang. They had an unofficial marriage that day. And! They were in the final battle against Salem, everyone covered in their own blood as their army fought against Grimm. Ruby and Oscar were fighting Salem herself, together. 

 

It was something like...

 

"Yang Xiao Long! Will you marry me?!" She shouted, right after cutting off the head of a Veowolf that appeared right behind her girlfriend.

 

"Right now?! I mean, we're kinda busy, baby!" Was Yang's response, punching an Ursa into a line of Grimm with her prosthetic. Blake just nodded. "Um, sure then."

 

"Sun!" Blake called. "Marry us!"

 

"What?! Why me? I'm kinda busy right now!"

 

"You're my best friend! If I die today, I at least wanna have married Yang!"

 

"Just do it already, we haven't much time!"

 

He sighed. These two idiots were insane, but he did as they asked of him.)

 

His memories were cut off by Weiss' voice. "I... am in love with you, too."

 

And like that, it was sealed. None of them asked the question, but the answer was implicit. After that, they talked a bit more, falling back to the subject of Blake and Yang. Nothing changed. Nothing except for the fact that, now, they were each other's. Sun paid for them, even as Weiss protested. They bickered a bit, but when he said he would let her pay next time, Weiss just let him.

 

When they got to the manor, there was a long way to the rooms. Sun's was right next to Weiss', and they exchanged looks, a silent conversation going on. 

 

"Oh, to hell with it." Weiss finally crack, and pulled Sun down, kissing him passionately. His hands went to her hips, gluing them together. She sucked his lower lip, licking it slowly them. The act made a low groan echo from his throat, sending shivers down Weiss' spine. She gave a small sway, Sun's hands moving with her hips. 

 

"Schnee..." came a growled whisper.

 

"Yes, Wukong?"

 

"Is this an invitation?"

 

"What do you think?"

 

"I think I am taking it."

 

With that, he opened Weiss' door, that was behind her. As soon as they got in, Sun closed the door and caught Weiss by her thighs, and presses her to a wall. She yelped and giggled, hands into blond hair as their lips crashed again. This time there were tongues tangling, a sensuality that made their bodies heat up, and burn as a wildfire. Sun gripped and caressed the silky thighs, relishing the feeling of smooth skin against his calloused hands.

 

This time, they went on, and didn't stop. This time, though they had just defined themselves as a couple, it didn't feel too soon. It felt like the right time, and as they made love to each other, they knew they would never regret having done this. That night was great for both of them, it was like they found something they had been after for ages. It was like two pieces of a puzzle coming together, as their souls merged and their bodies were brought together.

 

The morning after, Weiss was the first to wake up. She got out of Sun's grasp, going to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Her whole body was relaxed, and there was a funny sense of joy set in her. 'That was a thing,' she thought. 'An amazing thing.' Weiss smiled, and turned the shower off. She put on some dark blue shorts and a white bra. There was no need for her to get all dressed up, this was her day off and she was planning to spend it in bed with her boyfriend.

 

When she got out, Sun was still sleeping, lying prone on the bed, half covered- she was slightly disappointed, since she absolutely loved his butt. His right hand was where Weiss' body had been earlier, facing her side of the bed. The woman smiled at the sight of his peaceful face, and she headed to the bed. She sat there, carefully putting Sun's arm on her lap. She got her back against the headrest, and caught her nightstand book.

 

When Sun woke up, he let out a low hum. He blinked a few times, trying to place himself back into reality. When realization hit him, and the memories from the previous night came crashing, his mouth formed a big grin. He looked at Weiss, who was looking back down at him, eyes soft.

 

"Good morning, sunny boy."

 

He chuckled. "Did you just crack a joke with my name?" His voice was husky from sleep and overuse, and Weiss tried to stop the goosebumps.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about."

 

"Sure thing, snow white."

 

"Huh?"

 

"Snow white. That's what your name means, right?"

 

Weiss glared at him for some seconds, but it melted as his grin grew goofy. "I'll let this one slide."

 

"Yes!"

 

"Just! This one. Any other 'cold' nickname and I will seriously get mad at you."

 

Sun just chuckled again. He moved himself to kiss the scar on Weiss' scar where Cinder once impaled her. Then, he kissed the one on her left eye, and finally on lips. It was like he was trying to take all the pain and burden away.

 

This was good.

 

Everything was good.

 

For the following month, Sun and Weiss kept more in touch than ever before. Video calls on breaks, big efforts to go to the other in spare days, phone calls to sooth each other when one of them was sad or had a nightmare... things were splendid between them. Sure, they bickered a lot. They bickered like a married couple, some times even bickering about what they would have for lunch.

 

It went by quicker than expected, and soon enough the marriage was there. The ceremony was beautiful, Ghira was great with words. Sun was glad he liked Yang, but well... who doesn't? Sun has a... sunny personality, but Yang is the star itself. When she's around, no one can shine as bright as her. No one but Blake Belladonna. They have a way of bringing each other's beauty out in the way complementary color do.

 

Maybe because their auras _are_ complementary. And well, they are soulmates, after all.

 

As Taiyang hugs the just married couple, Weiss gets closer to whisper to Sun. "I'm glad they figured this out."

 

"Yeah, me too. Our girls deserve this."

 

After it's over, the party held in a clearing. Blake and Yang change into traditional menagerian festivities clothing, Yang wearing a purple toga with a yellow cloth over it, while Blake wore the same, but the colors inverted. They look stunning next to each other, as they talk to the people of Kuo Kuana, who come by to congratulate them. Sun and Weiss have to stay in a line to talk to their friends.

 

They, too, are in traditional clothes. Sun is in dark blue pants that he couldn't name- honestly, neither can I-, so he just calls them baggyn thingies pants, and some bandages around his waist, covering just a little bite. He is also wearing a red cloth around his left shoulder, that barely covers his defined muscles, and has a brooch, his emblem. He, like everyone else, decided to stay barefoot, as they would be walking on grass.

 

Weiss is in a simple light blue, with details in red, sleevless gown, and a thin braided belt around her midriff. Her hair is in a side bun, that took her hours to get done. (Actually, it took twenty minutes. She was just so frustrated at some point that she decided to be dramatic over it.) The simplicity of the look makes her features come in evidence, and her eyes shine in the light of the light dust powered torches that were lighting the clearing. Sun's fingers are intertwined with her own, and she thinks they look gorgeous beside each other. Like the sun and the moon.

 

When it's finally their turn to talk to Blake and Yang, they take their time hugging both women. They are held tight by them, a sign of their gratitude.

 

"This is all so... stunning." Blake looks around, joy shining in her eyes. "You two did a great job. I'm glad there are no fog machines, though. It would probably ruin the nature."

 

"Yeah, we figured." Sun smiles sheepishly, one hand on his waist, and the other scratching the back of his neck.

 

"You mean,  _I_  figured." Weiss elbowed him lightly.

 

"Well, at least we have the torches! You couldn't have thought this one out by yourself, princess."

 

"And what's  _that_ supposed to mean?!"

 

"It means you have no sense of environment lighting!" Sun's hands and threw on the air in exasperation. Then, he turns to his two friends, who are clearly amused by the duo's antics. "You guys had to see her! 'It'll be romantic, you dunce! They'll dance under the moonlight' and blah blah blah." It was a very bad imitation of Weiss' voice, but seemed accurate.

 

"Ugh, shut up." It's clear she's not truly annoyed, but Weiss keeps the pose. " _I'm sorry_  if you have no idea of how romantic it is to dance under the moonlight." That just seems to solidify what the man just said, causing the other three to laugh.

 

Sun focuses back on Blake and Yang, smiling at them. "I'm so glad you two made it. And, you know, this time outta the battlefield."

 

Yang laughs, and Blake hides her face in her hands. "That was so embarrassing," the cat faunus says.

 

"Aw, baby, don't be like that," Yang pulls Blake closer by her waist, and kisses her temple. "We all know how eager you were to more than officially have me all to yourself."

 

Blake glares ar Yang, blushing even more. "I-it's not my fault! I thought we would die."

 

"I know, baby. I know." The blonde pecks her wife's lips. "I thought so too. But we didn't die! And here we are today, married and ready to build our future together."

 

Blake nods, and leans further into Yang. "Yes."

 

"I'm so happy for you too!" Weiss bursts, and can't contain herself. She hugs her friends, and is basically suspended in the air. It's cute, how tiny she is.

 

After they finish talking to the wives, they walk around, talking to people- known and unknown. A lot of faunus recognize Weiss as the Schnee Dust Company's CEO, and some of them thank her for freeing their relatives. Even Ghira Belladonna thanks her for her work with the Company, and for contributing to the New White Fang's cause. 

 

At some point into the party, an unexpected presence reveals itself. Raven Branwen had been watching, apparently, but Weiss doesn't really get what happens. She was far from the scene, so she would have to ask about it later. Raven stays, and Yang seems to be happy. That's all that matters, somehow.

 

When music starts playing, Sun turns to Weiss, smirking. He mockingly grabs her hand, bringing it to his lips.

 

"May I have this dance, Ms. Schnee?"

 

Weiss smirks back. "Of course, Mr. Wukong."

 

They dance to lots of rhythms, laughing and enjoying each other's company. And they watch as Yang loses it over Bmblb.

 

("BABY CAN'T YOU SEE," she points at Blake. "YOU COULD BE WITH ME," she points at herself. "WE COULD LIVE INSIDE A GARDEN OF ECSTASY! YOU COULD BE MY QUEEN," at Blake again. "I COULD BE YOUR DREAM-"

 

"Yang, please, calm down." Blake useless pleads.

 

"-OUR LIVES LIKE A FANTASY! MAYBE SET ME FREE! LEMME BE YOUR BUMBLEBEE!"

 

It is the most comical thing Sun has ever had the pleasure of watching, and he and Weiss laugh so hard their lungs almost explode.)

 

By the end of the party, everyone is either sitting down in circles on the ground, talking to their own groups, or slow dancing. Weiss and Sun are a part of the latter. His hands are on her waist, and hers are on his back, as her head lays on his chest.

 

"I hope I was able to make it up. For what Nep did back at Beacon, I mean. You deserve all the dances, and he couldn't provide that."

 

"Hey, man, I heard that!" Neptune shouts at Sun, his head on Jaune's lap as the blond messes with his hair. Sun still thinks they're an odd pair, but as long as his friends are happy, he doesn't care if he understands or not how it happened. He would support them to the end of the world and back.

 

Weiss just chuckles, ignoring Neptune's interruption, and planting a kiss on her boyfriend's chest. "Believe me, this is wonderful."

 

They go silent for some more minutes, just appreciating how it felt to hold the other.

 

"Weiss?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"I love you, my snow white."

 

Weiss smiles against Sun's chest. "I love you too, my sunny boy."

 

And that's how they sealed their new beginning, looking forward to cross a new line: the future.


End file.
